


Embrassons-nous sous la pluie, sous un parapluie, au soleil. Embrassons-nous.

by Kahishiki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trente façons de s'embrasser. Trente façons différentes de goûter leurs lèvres. Trente façons de goûter à sa peau douce. Un baiser, deux baisers, trois baisers... Pourquoi pas trente ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sous l'orage

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'auto lance au défi de réaliser trente petits écrits sur mon couple favoris. Je vais tenter de me prouver que je peux le faire.
> 
> Edit supra méga important : Je n'avais pas fait attention pour le titre, mais petitcaramelausel m'en a fait la remarque. Et comme il est de bon ton de réparer chaque erreur, voici les crédits qu reviennent de droit à Joe Dassin pour le titre. (Nan parce que maintenant qu'on m'en a fait la remarque, j'voit plus que ça, c'est fou. Mea Culpa et pardon pour ne pas avoir fait assez attention! Puissiez-vous me pardonner.)

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Il avouait que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le sanctuaire si chamboulé par une bête tempête. Il était adossé contre la fenêtre, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit, regardant les zébrures dorés marqués le sombre ciel nuageux. L'orage grondait, assourdissant.  
Il poussa un soupir, puis alla pêcher sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, son paquet de cigarettes au fond de sa poche. Le tube de nicotine se coinça entre ses lèvres pleines. Alors dansa une flamme, illuminant le visage basané par des années passées au soleil. Puis l'obscurité reprit sa place.  
Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, une présence derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. À peine si un sourire se formait sur son visage. Des bras encerclèrent son corps tandis qu'une tête se posait contre son dos.  
Un soupir commun leur échappa. Un sourire aussi. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'autre avança, ses lèvres se posèrent contre sa joue.

« _ Le ciel est bien sombre ce soir . »

« _ Effectivement. »

Un silence prit place. Puis il se retourna. Il laissa la cigarette se consumer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait trouvé mieux que la nicotine pour le moment. Un mince sourire lui échappa alors que ses lèvres étaient happées par celle de l'autre en face de lui.


	2. Sous les ponts de Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à mon Pioupiou d'amour pour ce titre et ses idées fabuleuses. Entre autre, je doit réussir à caser « bolognaise », « accordéon » et « couple de chiens qui se baladent ». Mais ça va, j'vais y arriver.

Ils avaient profité du temps de leurs vacances pour partir en direction d'un hôtel à Paris. Ils allaient y rester pendant deux semaines. Ils avaient quinze jours pour s'aimer de toutes les manières possibles, dans tous les recoins possibles. Lorsqu'ils avaient déposé leurs valises dans l'entrée du deux-pièces, ils s'étaient regardés, totalement détendus. Ils étaient seuls, juste tous les deux. Ils s'aimèrent dés le premier soir. Les frissons, l'extase, la jouissance, le corps de l'autre. Leurs mains parcouraient les corps connus.

Le matin les avait réveillés en douceur. Pas d'effusion de cosmos, pas de braillement, pas de collègues un poil envahissant. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux. Ils s'aimèrent de nouveau sous la douche. Puis ils sortirent. L'air était encore frais et la rosée subsistait toujours sur les quelques fleurs en pot présent sur les rebords de fenêtre. Ils marchèrent quelque temps, juste heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Lorsque midi sonna, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant et partagèrent un plat de bolognaise. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne se régalaient pas seulement du plat. La radio laissait échapper une mélodie qui parlait d'un Milord. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la guinguette, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand pont de Paris. Ils prirent place dans un bateau-mouche. Un joueur d'accordéon se mit soudain à jouer sur le pont. Ils levèrent la tête, un sourire peint sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent dans un lent et doux baiser.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour pour renter à l'hôtel, ils virent passer un couple de chien se balader. Leurs mains se serrèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtellerie. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, se dévorant des yeux, la passion chevillée à leurs corps.

Il entra le premier. Une main le retint et le ramena contre un corps chaud, avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.


	3. Sous un ciel perlé d'étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Crycry pour ses idées de titres tellement romantiques.

Le sanctuaire était calme en cette saison, l'air était doux et la brise fraîche. Ils avaient décidé de monter au sommet du sanctuaire, sans que les autres chevaliers d'or ne se posent de questions. Ils étaient là, juste eux, tous les deux, les corps collés l'un à l'autre, des mains et des doigts liés. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un ciel parsemé d'étoiles, là, la constellation de la grande ours, un peu plus loin, celle de la petite.   
N'était-ce pas une étoile filante qu'ils avaient vue, juste là ? Vite, un vœu. N'importe lequel. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Son souhait ? Que l'autre soit encore là, à jamais près de lui. Que ses yeux soit toujours aussi beau, que son sourire fleurisse toujours sur son visage, que sa voix lui donne des frissons, que ses mains se posent toujours sur son corps. Il les rouvrit et posa son regard rubis sur celui, sombre, de son compagnon. 

Deux sourires jumeaux naquirent sur leurs visages avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent en un doux baiser. Au-dessus d'eux, le spectacle astronomique continuait son cheminement.


	4. Sous un olivier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à Cry pour ses idées fantastiques.

Un vent léger et frais s'élevait, les feuilles dansaient au rythme du souffle de la brise. Ils étaient alanguis, là, sous les branches de l'arbre. Quelques fruits poussaient çà et là, d'une couleur amère, trop jeune pour être déguster.

Une légère paillasse de feuilles pers sur le sol en seul but d'un confort recherché. De grosses roches sur les côtés, dans un alignement trop pointilleux pour être naturel. Un autel envers une divinité. En contrebas, il y a la mer. La falaise laisse une vue incroyable sur cette étendue de bleu.

Ici, ils sont seuls, ils peuvent s'isoler de leurs pairs. Ils peuvent profiter de l'autre.

Il n'y a que peu de nuages, un soleil fort et lumineux éclaire un ciel dégagé. Les bougainvilliers laissent une douce odeur autour d'eux.

De douces lèvres se posent contre sa mâchoire. Il tourne la tête et sourit.

« Ti amo »

« Te quiero »

Leurs lèvres se scellent en un doux baiser.


End file.
